


Irritated

by sovtace



Series: tumblr requests [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Roronoa Zoro, Post-Dressrosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovtace/pseuds/sovtace
Summary: in which momonosuke acts like a brat and tests zoro's self control and patience.OR"Oi! that's my woman gtfo!"
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Series: tumblr requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029084
Kudos: 40





	Irritated

**Author's Note:**

> a request from tumblr;  
> Hii! I was wondering if u take request 👉👈 if u do (and don't mind) can u do a zoro x female reader with big chest but the episode 625 with momonosuke who is in reader chest all the time but doesn't bother her. If u dont want ur free to ignor this 😔.

_**WHEN**_ i say it takes a lot to get under Zoro’s skin and make him irritated, it really takes A LOT (this doesn't apply to a certain perverted curly eyebrow cook).

Being Luffy’s first mate, Zoro’s used to all the stupid shit/stunts his strawhatted captain does, making him, if not, the most patient person ever (again, this doesnt apply to a certain blond cook in his crew).

Therefore, you have to either BE the perverted cook to make him super irritated, or you wake him up from his nap time hour.

But this was different.

* * *

The thousand sunny go ship rocked calmly against the waves, the sound of seagulls cooing while flying in the sky in groups.

The strawhat crew, (and the heart pirates captain) has finally managed to get out of the Hell Hole, Punk Hazard and capture Caesar Clown.

Making their way to the next destination, Dressrosa.

It would’ve been a calm trip, but let's be real, it's the STRAWHAT crew. A place where a ‘calm atmosphere’ barely even exists. 

Zoro was doing his daily nap on the ship's deck, arms behind his head as he not-so-subtly snores.

You, on the other hand, was with Nami giving Momonosuke a tour of your awesome vessel !

In the library, you sat Momonosuke on your lap as you read one of the books you picked for him.

Your chin on his head, while the kid's back was lying comfortably on your chest.

“The Grand Line is the gigantic ocean current that circles around the planet, flowing from west to east. It follows an imaginary line that runs from north-west to south-east across the middle of the world and perpendicular to the Red Line, a vast ring-like continent that circles the globe from north-east to south-west.” You read to him.

Momonosuke nods eagerly in return, his head pressed to your chest, making it look like the kid was suffocating in your breasts.

“Reputed as the ‘pirate's graveyard’, the sea and the islands possess a vast number of unpredictable phenomena that are not seen anywhere else in the world─ Momo-chan? Are you okay?” You ask the way too enthusiastic 8 year old.

“Huh!?- Yea! I-I’m fine” He replies, looking delighted for some reason.

“Are you sure? Can you even breathe in the-”

The door to the library slams open, revealing a VERY angry looking green-haired swordsman, glaring daggers at Momonosuke.

“Zoro? Did something happen?-”

“Oi kid.” Zoro sternly spoke out.

Momonosuke visibly flinched at his tone and you caressed his cheek to calm him down.

That action of yours was greatly appreciated by Momonosuke, but greatly made your boyfriend more grumpy.

A smug smirk grew on Momonosuke’s face, that action stays unnoticed by you but noticed by the swordsman, making him, very much irritated at the 8 year old in your lap.

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked

“Reading with [Name]-san duh!” Momonosuke answered, squishing his head closer to your chest.

“Momo-chan?-” You started but conveniently got cutted off by your boyfriend.

“Kid, you better get off of there.”

“No!~”

“Brat.”

Momonosuke merely showed him a perverted grin in response.

Now THAT irked Zoro by a lot

Not only did that brat was taking advantage of sitting in your lap, he was being too smug for Zoro’s liking.

Afterall, your lap is HIS personal favorite napping spot, no one’s allowed to sit in there or put their head in there except Zoro.

Zoro liked using your chest as a pillow (not in a perverted way, its just really comfortable pillow for him and gives him great naps) and seeing the little brat squishing his face onto you was making him want to put Momonosuke on his Number 1 Hit list.

“Oi. That's my woman, gtfo-”

“Momo-san! A feminime voice spoke out.

“Come on! We’re going to show you the Aquarium Bar!” The voice, revealing to be Nami’s voice said.

“Ah! Okay ! Thank you [Name]-san, I’ll go to the aquarium bar now!” Momonosuke flashed a toothy grin at you, jumping off of your lap and heading towards the door.

Before he left, he sent Zoro yet another smug grin and zooms out of the library.

Zoro sighed, “That brat..”

“Aw.. Were you jealous?”

“No.”

“Your face tells otherwise.”

“Shut up and let me nap on your lap.”

“Pfft-! Alright, come here you big baby.

end.

────────── 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!  
> follow my [ tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sovtspades) and feel free to send / ask for scenarios & requests !


End file.
